Bleach: Glance of the Future to Come
by Care99
Summary: Renji and Ichigo are in for a glance of the future when they are transported 40 years into the future. Thier lives are barely reconizable and the new mission is getting them back to thier own time. And while the team is working on getting them home .....
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN BLEACH ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO KUBO TITE**

**Please enjoy the following story**

* * *

Renji and Ichigo are fighting a swarm of Hollows in Kakakura park. When suddenly a flash of blinding white light as they both swung their swords towards a really huge Hollow in the center of the swarm. The Hollows all disappear and suddenly it is nighttime. They look around confused and then at each other.

"Hey what the hell happened to all the Hollows, and the sun." said Renji as he is looking around bewildered.

"I don't know but the Hollows are all gone and so head back the Shoten" replied Ichigo

As they start walking back to the Urahara Shoten they start to discuss what could have possibly happened. They just could not figure out what had happened. If the two had bothered looking around they would have noticed that the city had changed. Buildings were newer, some existed where there did not use to be one, and others where missing. Not to mention the cars and other things where practically unrecognizable.

They arrived at the Shoten a short time later and as they approached they notice a young woman dressed as a soul reaper with long black hair tied up in a pony tail hold a red haired young boy about the age of 6. She had her back to them and as they approached she turned around and they got a good look at her face and her deep black eyes.

"Hey Ichigo I did not know that you were here in the land of the living." she said

Then she seem to notice Renji standing beside Ichigo and suddenly she stiffens. She sets the little boy down and whispers something in his ear and the little runs off into the Shoten. She then draws her sword and steps toward them

"I dont know who you are pretending to be. But I would greatly appreciate it if you would change back to your original forms. Because I know that you are not who you seem to be. You are not Renji or Ichigo so who the hell are you" she asked menacing

Ichigo and Renji look at each other completely lost.

"Look I am Lt. Renji Abarai and I don't know who the hell you think you are to tell me otherwise?" Renji replied his hand going towards his sword handle but not drawing it.

"Did you say Lieutenant" she asked

"Yes Lt. Renji Abarai of the Sixth Division, and you did not answer my question who are you?" Renji asked again

she lowered her sword looking shocked, confused and a little scared

"I am Lt. Karin Abarai of Fifth Division" she replied just as another Renji came running out of the Shoten dressed as usual plus a the Captain haori of 5th Division

TBC

( Reviews are welcome and please if anyone would like to adopt this story and would not mind my coauthoring it please contact me.)


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo and Renji both looked stunned. Ichigo could not believe what she just said and then there was standing another Renji wearing a Captain's haori. He took a closer look at the girl. She said her name was Karin Abarai a sister, cousin, wife some other relative of Renji's but he took an even closer look she said her first name is Karin. No it can't be there is just not possible. He shook his head naw not possible.

Renji was having similar thoughts. He could not believe that he was looking at his double plus some changes in his uniform. And the girl who is very beautiful said her name was Karin Abari. He does not have a sister or any other relative that for that mater other than Rukia. Looking at his double he took a second look at the girl he guesses she could be his double his wife maybe.

" Listen I am really confused here. Just what is going on here. Because it looks like there are two of me and I just don't see how that is possible" Renji asked and Ichigo nodded his head in agreement

and Captain Abarai looked at each other and then Captain Abarai turned to them a took a long look at them. So long it was starting to make Renji and Ichigo feel uncomfortable.

" I believe that we should all step inside and discus the situation with along with Urahara. I think that he will have some helpful insight into our current situation. And I need to discus things privately with my Lieutenant. So please go on inside and have a seat and we will be with you shortly" replied Captain Abarai

Ichigo and Renji then proceeded to go into the Shoten.

Meanwhile outside......

" Renji are they who I think they are" Lt. Karin asked

" If you believe that they are Ichigo and myself from the past.. then yes I believe they are" Captain Abarai replied

" How is that even possible? How are we going to send them back?" Lt. Karin asked

" I do not know but there is no doubt that we have to do everything in our power to send them back." Captain Renji replied " This world can not handle more than one Renji Abarai" he said with a smirk

Lt. Karin punched him and the shoulder without holding back. He rubs it she sure can deliver a solid punch cause that really hurt.

" Well one thing is for sure if we are going to be sending them back then we need to make sure that they do not learn anything more than they already have about the future. Because the memory modifiers may not work on them or the effects could be temporary. Any knowledge they take back with them could severely hurt the future" Lt. Karin said

" Yes I agree. We have to isolate them they will pratically be prisoners. We can not let the future change" Captain Renji replied

" So all we have to do is keep Renji and Ichigo out of trouble until Soul Society or Urahara come up with a solution to sending the back to thier time" she say dryly nodding her head

" Correct that is all we have to do" he said enthusiastically not picking up on Lt. Karin sarcasm " By the way where is little Ichigo?" He asked

" I sent him into the Shoten to give Urahara a heads up and then told him to go to underground training grounds and stay out of sight until I come and get him" she replied " This was suppose to be a family vacation and now ...."

" I know and I am sorry for the interruption but you have to agree this takes priority" he replied "So shall we head on in and discuss the situation with the two of them and Urahara" he asked

" Lead the way Captain" she replied waving him towards the Shoten

Meanwhile inside the Shoten.......

TBC

( A/N : Sorry here is my update. I hope that you are enjoying the story so far. Reviews are welcome and the note in the first chapter still applies. I will try to add this to the beginning but in case ... )

DISCLAIMER ---- I DO NOT OWN BLEACH


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile inside the Shoten....

Renji and Ichigo turned and headed into the shop. As they entered they looked around noticing very few changes and that there was no one there.

" Hey anyone here." yelled Ichigo

Just as the last word leaves Ichigo's mouth Urahara comes into the front of the shop from the back with his fan covering his face and wearing that wicked smile of his.

" Well, Well, Well, Ichigo and Renji.... please come on into the back. I have made us some tea." Urahara said

Then he turned and headed towards the back of the shop. He then stopped and turned back when he realized they were not following him instead they both looked baffled. He nodded his head towards them then towards the back of the shop and they stepped forward towards him and he turned back and they followed him into the back. He lead them into the living area where there was a small table with a tea set in the center and he sat down. He indicated to the two boys that they should sit also. Both Ichigo and Renji sat next to each other across the table from Urahara. They all helped themselves to cups of tea.

" Urahara what the hell is going on? " asked Ichigo

" Ya I mean I just saw a duplicate of myself and I just don't know how that is possible. Unless you have been messing around with some experiments again. " said Renji

" First Ichigo, I do not know exactly what is going on although I do have my suspicions. Aaah Renji as for your duplicate I can assure you that I have nothing to do with it. He is not the result of any of my experiments that I can assure you of" he answered with confidence " All further explanations will need to wait until the others join us" he continued

They all just sat back and enjoyed their tea. Ichigo with the scowl on his face deepening in thought and Renji looking around observing subtle differences in the decor, a different painting here and different paint color there. When did Urahara make the changes he had breakfast in this room this morning and then..... the paint looks old how is this possible.

As Ichigo and Renji were lost in thought Captain Abara and Lt. Karin walk into the room and sit next Urahara and each take a cup of tea for themselves. They all sit for awhile in an uncomfortable silence.

" Well first things first while I was talking with my Lieutenant outside I realized that we have two Lt. Abarai and two Renji Abarai. So I will be addressed as Captain Abarai and my Lieutenant will be addressed as Lt. Karin" Captain Abarai said then pointing to the other Renji sitting beside Ichigo " you will be addressed as Renji or Lt. Abarai is that all clear... I think it will lessen the confusion when addressing each other?" he asked

They all muttered an affirmative that this would work. And they continued to drink their tea. The Captain unsure of how to broach the subject with the other two. He looked at his wife and studied her it helped him to think looking at her. He does not know why but it does she centers him and calms him he would not be the person he is today without her. He was lost in thought.

" Captain I think that it would be best to explain the basic to Ichigo and Renji don't you think so?" asked Urahara

" Yes I agree, Lt. Karin and I discussed it and have decided that they must be protected from harm and other things so that time can be preserved intact" said Captain Abarai

" I could not agree more" said Urahara " What do you mean preserve time" asked Ichigo

TBC

A/N ( Thank you for the reviews... It has really been appreciated. I hope that my responses have been okay sorry for the short chapter )


	4. Chapter 4

" Well Ichigo I really do not know how to tell you this with out just coming out and saying it. So.... We don't know exactly how far you have come but we are sure that you are from our past and that you have come into your future. To know for sure how far we would need further information from you. To best preserve the timeline it would be best if you had limited to no contact with this time. So you will not be allowed to leave the Shoten. And we will be limiting who you will be coming into contact with." explained Captain Abarai

" Also we ask that you do not ask questions or seek information about the future. Especially pertaining to yourselves. You already know to much. And that may effect the timeline." said Lt. Karin

" Well maybe whoever sent up back did so because that is exactly the reason why we were sent here. To change the past and future. Isn't that a possibility?" asked Ichigo

Captain Abarai and Lt. Karin looked at each other. Captain Abarai shook his head. And then looked towards Urahara and acknowledging that it was his turn. As Urahara turned toward Ichigo and Renji, Captain Abarai whispered in his wife's ear. " This is not going to be easy we will need further help" he said

" Like the Captain and Lieutenant told you, we do not want the timeline to change one little thing could totally throw things out of position. And we could end up living in a totally different world. One that we would not reconize if we could even remember the changes" Urahara said " Please I am working on a way to send you back to your time, just give me a little time to work on the solution and until then you have to abide by the stipulations that the Captain and Lieutenant stated" said Urahara

Urahara then stood up clasped his fan in front of his face and bowed to them and then exited the room going towards the back of the shop. Leaving the four of them alone.

Urahara headed back towards his lab in the back of his shop. He had a lot of work ahead of him because he needed to come up a solution to sending those boys home. Time travel...... he had some theories but he really is not sure that there is a way. As far as he knew no one has even the the scientific theory nailed down much less working model he thought as he slid the door closed as he entered his lab. He went over to his work bench and sat down taking off his hat and twirling it with finger deep in thought.

He turned around and faced the bench pulled out a legal pad and pencil and started brain storming. Just as he was going off on another tangent there was soft knock on the door. He looked up " Yes please come Lt. Karin" he said having sensed who it was.

Meanwhile Renji, Ichigo, and Captain Abarai are all still sitting at the table looking at Lt. Karin as she leaves the table.

" Captain Abarai is there anything we can do while Urahara works on getting back home" asks Ichigo

" Yah Hey Ichigo we could always use the training room for some sparing. That would the time " said Renji smirking

" Yes that would be a good way for the two of you to pass some time but the training room is currently being used so once we clear everyone out the training room will be yours. So if you will excuse me for a little bit I will go look into the status of that" Captain Abarai said standing up and heading towards the back of the shop

TBC

A/N Sorry for the short chapter and such a long time in between updates. Real life and I am currently involved in a couple SIMMS that have just taken off recently. Again sorry for the long update


End file.
